Busoshoku Haki
Busoshoku Haki, also known as in Wano Country, is a type of Haki which allows the user to use their to create an invisible armor around themselves. It is capable of being used for offensive and defensive purposes. It should be noted that Busoshoku Haki is also capable of breaching through 's defense. These factors have resulted in Busoshoku Haki being the most common form of Haki. History Overview Like the other forms of Haki, Buso is much more common in the New World, rare in Paradise, and almost nonexistent in the Four Blues. Due to the scarcity in Marines, most soldiers are trained to wield Buso from an early time, though, this only happens if they are present at the New World bases. Aura These auras flow around the individual's body almost at all times, though it doesn't leak off anywhere unless any direct action is taken. Each person seems to have different shapes or flowing speeds on their auras. As stated before, Busoshoku has myriads of applications, some of which happen on a large scale, but, the opposite is also true, bringing in small scale usages. Some of these only work when in tandem with understanding or even usage of Kenbunshoku Haki. When one learns usage of Haki, they can limitedly alter the speed of their aura flow and sometimes even its shape, some of which take into account feelings and emotions. Generally, their flow is more chaotic due to strong emotions such as happiness or anger, while nearly absent with quiet emotions like boredom and sleepiness. Something that also may be altered is the brightness of the aura, although, that is often more dependant on how strong their state of spirit is at the time, i.e: a sad person will likely have a more transparent aura than an angry person. Colors Buso has a variety of applications and appears as a slightly colored aura around the person's body, colors which vary by person,Stronghold of Justice: Draco D. Damon showcases a pink aura with his Haki. while some don't even manifest at all. The reason why there exists different colors for each individual, though some do share certain shades, is currently unknown, but nearly every shade seems to exist. Some treat these colors as the true visage of an individual's spiritual energy. It is also unknown how the colors are even defined upon an individual, although it is possible that it is prominent since their early ages. When inactive, these auras and colors are only visible through the use of Kenbunshoku Haki. Even so, certain people can make use of instinct and somewhat feel or see them briefly. Drawbacks This Haki is not dependent of a person's physical strength, solely, but on their mental strength. This means that, in a Buso Clash, it is hard to overcome the opponent with simple raw strength. This Haki can be depleted if used through extended periods of time and in extreme amounts, and will render the user unable to perform Buso for some time. This is due to Buso being the usage of a person's spiritual power. Usage As stated, Busoshoku is used both offensively and defensively, due to the user's physical prowess being augmented. Then, it can be imbued into their very body, into weapons or objects, or even projected as a simple force. These attacks possess more power than normally. People usually imbue their weapons with Busoshoku so that they don't break from overuse or too much damage. Swordsmen particularly use this application to preserve their special swords. Busoshoku Haki is particularly famous for being capable of "countering" the powers steeming from a Devil Fruit. In truth, users of this Haki can touch the bodies which had been altered by these very powers, something that is commonly seen when they face Paramecia or Logia, though it also happens against Zoan. Most believe that this enables the users of this Haki to nullify these powers completely, just like Seastone, but, this is not the case. Heavy concentrations of Busoshoku turn the user's skin black, with some even having differently toned hues. This serves to further enhance the defense and attack power in that certain spot, allowing for much heavier, devastating blows. As shown by Veno and Alfred Glave, one can coat their entire body with extreme concentrations of Busoshoku,Tainted Waters: Veno coats his entire body with Buso in order to increase his weight and sneak into the ocean, fleeing from Glave. in order to not only increase their fighting attributes, but also enhance their body weight. This concentration technique is generally named ,It Takes Two to Tango: Redbeard names his usage of Buso.Stronghold of Justice: Draco D. Damon uses Koka against Mengis. and is much stronger than the simple aura version. Advanced Users See also the associated category: Busoshoku Haki Users for a full list of its users. This is because there are way too many characters to be properly listed, therefore, only the advanced users are here. Devil Fruits Despite some implications, Devil Fruit users are normally capable of employing Buso, as it works independently of their powers. While Buso works on Devil Fruit attacks, they won't affect certain non-corporeal aspects of them. This is shown to be the case with Erin's wind or Zander's gas. Due to it, it can be inferred that some things generated through Devil Fruits can't be imbued due to their incorporeality. Using this Haki to harm the extension of a Logia user's body, which is in elemental form, will essentially harm the user as if they were normal. However, attacking the generated substances produced by Paramecia users won't bring any harm to either, while Logia will be only be harmed if the produced element in question houses their consciousness. In example, a pair of concrete arms controlled by Naosaki Jun being attacked would result in her feeling pain. Furthermore, Buso not only bypasses the defenses of Logias and those of Paramecia and Zoan, but also allows the user to defend better against Devil Fruit based attacks. Unlike what many think, Haki doesn't negate a Devil Fruit's power like Seastone does, instead, it bypasses its defenses and touches the "normal body" of the user. Trivia *It was unknown if every race could access Busoshoku Haki or even Haki in general. However, it was proven this wasn't the case as several individuals displayed aptitude in said form of Haki. **Wolfgang was the first amongst the to display the usage of Busoshoku Haki. **Frederick Barbarossa was the first amongst the to unveil his ability to use Busoshoku Haki. **Draco D. Damon was unknowingly the first amongst the Oni Tribe to reveal he could use Busoshoku Haki. References Category:Haki